Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl, known in Japan as Dairantō Smash Brothers X (大乱闘 スマッシュ ブラザーズ X, Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Ekkusu, roughly "Great Fray Smash Brothers X"), is a game that will be released for the Wii in 2008. It is a fighting game that features characters from both Nintendo video games and third party franchises. It is the third game in the series to be released, and is developed by HAL Laboratory, and published by Nintendo. Gameplay Fans of Super Smash Bros. Melee will be immensely familiar with the gameplay featured in Brawl. Essentially, it features the same gameplay attributes as the previous games in the series, though with major updates. Brawl, as its name implies, is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (and often times negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there's no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Once you hit your opponent, his or her damage meter percentage starts to go up. The farther up it is, the farther they'll soar when attacked. If they have a high damage percentage on their meter like 100%, then the chances that they'll fly off the edge are tremendous. If the meter isn't too high, then they have a good chance of staying on the platform. Performing smash attacks when an adversary's damage meter is far up will result in an almost instant K.O. depending on the circumstances. Once your character starts to fall off the edge, you'll often times have to jump back by using your double and triple jump. Sometimes this won't work, however, usually when you're too far away to do so. When a character does fall off an edge, then he or she will lose a life, or lose a point depending on which mode you're playing on (the former if you're playing on stock mode and the latter if you're playing on time mode). If you lose all of your lives, then you'll be removed from the current battle, and if you have the least amount of points by the end of the engagement, then you'll also lose. However, if the result is contrary to that, then you'll ultimately win the fight. A new gameplay mechanic are Final Smashes. To perform a Final Smash, your character will have to come into possession of the Smash Ball by attacking it, which will appear throughout the battle. Once he or she does so, pressing the B button will execute an attack that will cause colossal damage to whomever was attacked. Each character has a different final smash. For example, if Mario obtains a Smash Ball, his body will be engulfed in flames, and he'll rapidly shoot giant fireballs across the whole stage to perform "Mario Finale", while Sonic will turn into his alternate form known as "Super Sonic". The development team has implemented new techniques in Brawl, including "moving and shooting", "footstool jump", and "gliding". In previous Super Smash Bros. video games, you'd have to stop moving if you wished to use your shooting items against your opponents. This time around, you'll not only be able to move, jump and what-not while shooting, but you'll also be able to aim your shots as well. To perform the footstool jump, you'll have to, at the right time, press the jump button right before you land on one of your opponents to launch off of them. Gliding will allow certain characters to, as its name implies, glide in the air. Characters that are as of yet known to glide include (but may or may not be limited to) Meta Knight, Charizard and Pit. Subspace Emissary As confirmed on the official website, Super Smash Bros. Brawl will feature a new single-player adventure mode called the Subspace Emissary. Sakurai stated that although the past games featured a large multi-player mode, they've never created an extensive single-player adventure. This time, the developers have included a plot-line that features the histories of the many fighters in Brawl. The Subspace Emissary will also include many new diverse characters, enemies, and levels that will each play a part in the adventure. Structure Stage selection is done via a map screen, which also allows players to select their difficulty (Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Intense) and determine if you want two-player co-op play. Before the beginning of each stage, the player picks a "Team" of allied characters that he or she would like to use to complete that particular level. Each stage has a fixed amount of lives that one can lose before the game is lost. In-Game Structure As you go through the game, your damage percentage will be displayed at the bottom of the screen for each player, just like in multiplayer battles. At the left side of the screen, a bar showing what seems to be your lives is displayed. A feature that was not present in Melee is that enemies now have health. As you fight them, their own health bars will be displayed at the top of the screen. More than one health bar may appear if you are fighting multiple enemies at once. Co-op The Subspace Emissary supports two-player co-op. When playing cooperatively, the two players share the same amount of lives. If player one is on his or her last life, and dies, but player two is still alive, the game is still over. Within stages, the game's camera follows player one, and so it is player two's responsibility to keep up with player one. If the two become separated, player two may return to player one's location with the "Space Jump" technique, aka Kirby Super Star. The World The Subspace Emissary introduces players to the true world of Smash Bros. This world is composed of a wide variety of terrain ranging from vast forests and grasslands to deep caverns and large deserts. The most notable structure is the enormous stadium that hovers over the land. It was the major place of all battles, until the Subspace invasion began. During this invasion, the entire stadium, along with any potential visitors, were engulfed in a huge explosion. Areas Revealed Only a few areas have been revealed that you will have to fight through as of far: The Arena- The introduction of the plot takes place at the Smash Bros. Arena. Three battles will take place, the first being between Mario and Kirby. After the Subspace Army arrives, you will have to battle a group of Primid. Finally, you will face off with the first boss. *Boss Battle- Petey Piranha The Halberd- After the subspace bomb in the Arena activates, Kirby and either Princess Peach or Zelda will fly off on a warpstar towards the Halberd, landing on its deck. Soon, Fox's Arwing is seen dodging the Halberd's fire, but was eventually hit, knocking Kirby and the princess off in the process. *Boss Battle- Unknown, if any. Skyworld- Pit's home land is supposedly the first actual level in the game. You will have to explore and find Mario in the clouds as Pit. From there, you will need to proceed to the surface of the world. A short battle with the Primid will take place here as well. *Boss Battle- Unknown, if any Jungle- You will play as Diddy and DK in this area. The Jungle is infested with Mario World enemies such as Goombas, Koopas, and Bullet Bills. A mini-battle with a Giant Goomba will take place here. Bowser and Fox are also key characters in this area. *Boss Battle- Rayquaza The Storyline The plot introduces the Subspace Army, which includes an array of dark creatures called the Primid. Their ruler, known as the Ancient Minister plans to use special bombs to break apart the world and carry it into Subspace. So far, it appears that most, if not all of the playable characters will have some sort of role, possibly even the third parties (though not confirmed). There seems to be many sub-plots that will presumably all merge together in the same story that involves the Subspace Army. Before playing each part of the Subspace Emissary, you can choose between two characters to play as, like mario and Kirby, or between Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Seemingly the first event starts with Mario and Kirby fighting. The story can be changed slightly depedning on what characters you choose to play as. In this particular storyline, Mario ultimately wins, and Kirby turns into a trophy, only to be revived by Mario seconds later, where it appears that the two were just having a friendly fight. Right then Meta Knight's Halberd arrives on the scene and an army of Primid drop onto the arena, as well as a large bomb operated by two Robotic Operating Buddies (R.O.B). Mario charges forward to deactivate it, but gets blindsided by a cannon ball and is shot miles away. Meanwhile, the two onlooking princesses, Peach and Zelda, get captured by Petey Piranha. Kirby will be the only one safe, where he then is required to save one of the two princesses. Once Kirby saves one of them and defeats Petey, Wario will come on scene and turn the other princess into a trophy using some sort of gun, then will make off with her. Meanwhile, the bomb is getting ready to blow, and Kirby and the princess take off on a Warpstar, neither being capable of destroying the bomb, which explodes soon after. The bomb imprisons the arena and its crowd inside an enormous orb of dark Subspace energy. Kirby and the princess then get shot down by the Halberd and land on the ship. They then explore the ship where Fox and his Arwing come to take down the Halberd, only to fail and get knocked out. His Arwing then crashes onto the ship, sending Kirby and the other princess soaring down to earth. Before the bomb exploded, Pit, who is currently far away in Skyworld, is watching the fight. Once he sees what happened, he goes to the rescue, and soon enough saves Mario. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong chase after King Bowser's minions, who have stolen their bananas for some unknown reason. They reach Bowser, and Donkey Kong faces him off. Diddy however, finds Fox's crashed Arwing by an enormous lake. The Pokémon, Rayquaza, suddenly rises out of the lake, destroys what remains of the Arwing, and captures Diddy. Fox is ejected out of his destroyed ship at the last second and rescues Diddy from Rayquaza. Then Fox and Diddy must pair up and defeat Rayquaza. It was revealed in the december trailer, that Bowser soon finds Diddy and Fox, with the same weapon Wario had and attempts to turn them into trophies. To see the role each character plays in adventure mode, check their respective sections of this page. Weapons and Defense The Subspace Army possesses special weapons called Subspace Bombs. The R.O.B.s (Robotic Operating Buddies) assist in activating each bomb. When a Subspace bomb explodes, it creates an enormous ball of energy that engulfs the area and brings it into Subspace. It is currently unknown as to what happens to living creatures when sucked into Subspace. In addition to the bombs, the Subspace Army also controls Meta Knight's massive airship, the Halberd. They use the Halberd to transport their armies and deliver the Subspace Bombs to their destinations. The Primid The Primid are the Subspace Army's main offensive soldiers http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/gamemode/modea/modea03.html. They are puppet-like beings who bear the Subspace symbol on their chest and they appear in different types: *Common Primid - These are the main Primid enemies that you encounter throughout the game. They mostly run around and make faces at you, but can also attack unexpectedly. *Red Primid - Making a vague appearance in a trailer, it is unknown what this variation of Primid is capable of or if they are any more dangerous than normal Primid soldiers. *Boom Primid - These Primid carry enormous boomerangs and can therefore attack you from great distance. *Bomb Primid- These black, red, and grey Primid carry large bombs. If you touch one, they will explode or throw bombs at you. Sonic is the best parter to take care of them. *Saber Primid- Shown in a trailer, these elite fighters wield large, blue beam swords. Based on their nature, they are much more dangerous than other Primid variations. *Laser Primid- These Primid are able to shoot red lasers from their hands. *Big Primid- A basic Primid only bigger than there tiny brothers with attack power doubled. Other Enemies The Subspace army have many robotic minions that assist them greatly during the game, including the R.O.B.s that were seen during the video, whom have missiles and lasers as their weaponry. So far the largest of their robots seem to be the Greap - a large hulking mechanic being that sports two incredible sickles. One of the strangest robots that they've created are the Shaydas, who seem to be made entirely out of fog - though also have two large sword like weapons as well. Their weak spot is the glowing orb in their chest. The Bytan, while seemingly harmless - aren't, as the small spheroids are capable of multiplying. The Poppant, on the other hand, are relatively harmless, seeing that once you approach them, they'll cower and skedaddle off the stage. Roaders are unicycle like enemies who drive around the stage - and are very fast at doing so. Also, Roaders are reminiscent of the original ExciteBiker. The Glunder is a static-producing eyeball that hides in a metal shell. When you get near them, they open their shells and send out electricity. Spaaks are large mechanical clouds that try to ram you. When attacked, they turn black and become more aggressive. Mites are tiny creatures that look like stick figure drawings. They like to attack in huge groups and are continuously produced through dark portals that can also be destroyed. Towtows are large pink and white sheep-like monsters that will charge at you with their spiral horns. The Trowlon is a pink robotic like creature who is quite thin compared to many of the others. According to the website it'll use its trowel like arms to carry their opponents, or rather your character, away. Whether or not this means an instant kill is unknown. Finally, the Auroros are large mechanic birds who'll charge their beaks into the ground, attempting to harm you. A recent game trailer revealed a few other Subspace enemies including a hovering jellyfish-like creature, circular enemies that move on a track and drop fireballs, and what appears to be a creature that throws large bombs. Aside from these well-known enemies, there are others that have also been confirmed to appear. A few of these come from an actual series, including the Hammer Bro., Bullet Bills, Goombas, Sparkies and Koopas. The rest of the confirmed enemies are completely unknown. These include sword wielding fish and a fire-launching spacecraft. Their relation to the Subspace Army is still questionable. The Enemy The main enemy of the plot is the Ancient Minister as well as his army, which consists of the Primid. The Halberd has been taken over by the Ancient Minister, but it is unknown if Meta Knight himself has joined his side. Apparently, Petey Piranha from the Mario series is working for the Subspace Army and has captured Princess Peach and Zelda. The official website also revealed a number of enemies that fight for the Subspace Army (a list of which can be seen under "Weapons and Defense" above). Each of these creative creatures bears the Subspace Symbol on some part of their body. Petey is the first boss, and you'll presumably have to play as Kirby (though in a recent video released, Mario was seen fighting him). He will attack using the cages that contain Peach and Zelda. Your job is to break one of the cages, thus freeing the princess inside. After you defeat Petey, Wario will appear and use a strange machine to change the princess you don't save into her trophy form. As mentioned before, being a trophy is apparently a bad thing. Rayquaza is also a boss. You'll have to fight it with Diddy Kong and Fox by the lake where you first encountered it. Not much else is known about this battle. It has been suggested over at the official website that there will be many bosses in the game other than Petey Piranha and Rayquaza, all of whom will probably be a major (or minor) boss in a Nintendo or third party video game series. Stickers At first, stickers may just seem like a useless but fun to collect item in the game, though that'd be a false assumption. In fact, you're able to use them in the Subspace Emissary mode to grealy upgrade your character. Each Sticker possesses a special power up that, when aplied to the bottom of a particular character's trophy, will slightly upgrade his or her abilities. Some stickers are only available to certain characters, and thus if you place the sticker on another, it'll have no effect. You're allowed to place as many stickers on the bottom of a trophy as you want, though eventually there will be no more room. You're not allowed to place them on top of each other, and once you peel a sticker off, it's gone forever. Multiplayer Modes The multiplayer modes of the Super Smash Bros. series have always been the main highlight. This time, multiplayer will be more in-depth then ever before with not only more options, but the addition of Nintendo Wifi Connection as well, which lets you play with people from all across the world. The following is all the information regarding the multiplayer mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Tourney The tourney mode has been present in previous Super Smash Bros. installments, so it'd be blazingly obvious that they'd add it in Brawl. Basically, this is a mode where you play against a certain amount of people, going up all the way to 64 (presumably). You'll play in various matches against your friends to determine who, out of all of them, is the best of the best. You'll have plenty of options before entering the tourney, including how many people per match, how many people will be playing, the rules of the game, which characters each person will be using, and so on. The winner will get a nice looking trophy and the word "Champion" across the screen. Nintendo Wifi-Connection For many months fans have speculated whether or not Wifi would be added or not, with generally everyone hoping that they will in fact add it. On September 18, Nintendo confirmed that wifi would be included in the video game, and as expected would be very restricted compared to Sony or Microsoft's online program. First off, if you wish to let people know your name, you'll have to have their friend code, and they'll have to have yours. If you're battling a friend, you'll be able to perform up to four different "taunts", which essentially make a word bubble come out of the character, saying a statement. The farther away a player is, the more the game will lag. For example, the gameplay will move faster if someone from Kansas is playing against someone in the same state or surrounding states, though if they come across someone who happens to be from Europe or Japan, then the lag will be much greater. It's unknown just how bad the lag will be, though the director of the game has stated an apology for this. If you don't have any friends with a copy of Brawl, then you'll still be able to fight other online, though the features will be limited compared to those found in friend mode. For example - you won't be able to showcase your name, and you won't be able to perform taunts. It should also be noted that the amount of games you've played in this mode will not be shown anywhere. However, if an opponent were to disconnect, they would quickly be replaced my a CPU, and the battle will continue as normal. Apparently, while waiting for a match to start, you'll be able to beat up the Sandbag from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Also on Wifi mode are icons that you'll be able to select. These icons are wide ranged, though confirmed ones include one for every playable character, one for each series' emblems, and your Mii characters. However, these are just the ones shown in the image featured on Smash Bros. Dojo, and it is expected that there are many more. Recently revealed was another wifi mode that involves the classic Sandbag from Melee. In this mode, you'll be able to either compete for the highest score or work together to get a super-high one. Spectator Mode Spectator Mode is a Wifi-only mode that allows players across the world to observe selected matches and bet on who will win. Because you're not allowed to see the players' stats, there is no telling who has the upper-hand during the matches, and winning will really just be luck. You bet with the coins that you obtain in the game, and the more coins you bet, the more you'll get if you end up being right. Also, if it happens to be a four player match rather than a two or three player game, then you'll either lose or win more coins depending on the results. It's also been confirmed that you'll commonly come in possession of stickers in this mode, even if you don't win. It can be conclusive that you'll get more stickers if you do happen to win though. Special Brawl Special Brawl is an extra mode for multiplayer battles. It allows you to customize your matches just like in Special Melee from Smash Bros. Melee. You can determine different characteristics of the players such as their speed and size. You can also do special things, such as making them breath fire or turning them invisible. Finally, you can determine the camera angle of the game. The newest feature of this mode that was not in Melee is that you can mix each of these individual rules to form a super brawl, such as Stamina Mini Bunny Metal Curry Light Fast Angled Brawl. Single Player Modes Smash Bros. Brawl will have many different Single Player Modes to test your skills and abilities with the characters. Stadium Stadium mode is back in Brawl, though all of the features that are included are currently unknown. However, it has been confirmed via the Dojo that the Homerun Contest and Target Smash! are both returning, both being altered to some extent. In Homerun Contest, the player must tackle a sandbag and raise its damage meter as far as possible within 10 seconds. Before the ten seconds is over, you're required then to pick up the baseball bat and send the sandbag soaring far off of the stage. One new feature in this mode is the shield that surrounds the stadium, preventing you from accidentally hitting the sandbag off of the stage. Another new feature is the fact that you're allowed to play with two people, either cooperatively or competitively. In Target Smash!, you're required to smash 10 targets within the time limit. There are only five stages in all, contrary to the twenty six in Melee. Each stage is featured outside, and you're also allowed to share your score with other members via Nintendo Wifi Connection. Another new addition is the ability to conquer the levels with a friend in a co-op mode. Whether or not they'll bump the difficulty in the mode (Such as adding more targets) is unknown. In the new Brawl mode, you face off against the Fighting Alloy Team, Brawl's version of the Polygons and the Wireframes. There are four figures you fight. There is a red character, which resembles Captain Falcon, a Blue Character that resembles Zero Suit Samus, A Green Character that resembles Kirby, and a Yellow character that, despite having horns, is similar to Mario. Is can be believed that these 'Alloys' as they are called on the Dojo, can only do punches and kicks as no special moves were shown. A new feature also allows you to co-op this mode with a friend. Classic Mode This mode returns from the past two games and basically works the same way it always did. You must fight your way through a series of battles, each in a different Nintendo world. Some stages that you battle on may have different rules to include Giant matches, Metal matches, Team battles, or battles against up to three foes at once. At the end, you can gain special coins that serve a currently unknown purpose in the game. Sakuria stated you do not use these babies for shopping. You will always fight someone from the Zelda series first. Training Mode Training mode returns and seems to be the same from previous installments. Basically what you do here is try out the multiple characters that are playable, and practice with some of the items or abilities that you're able to perform. As in the previous games, you're able to mess with the options, which include changing the speed, picking certain items, the number of computer chacters that appear on the screen (up to 3), the damage that the CPU has (up to %999), the camera position, and a new feature called "help". What the latter feature does is currently unknown. Events Mode Events mode is confirmed to return from Super Smash Bros. Melee. This is a single player mode in which the player must battle through certain pre-determined situations. Each event now has the option of three difficulties: easy, normal, and hard. Examples of some of the confirmed events featured in brawl include a battle agaist teamed up Bowser and Dedede, Pit's destruction of the Skyworld platforms, Yoshi laying Pikachu and Kirby in eggs simultaneously, and an epic battle between Link and Dark Link. Another event had been shown with a picture that looked like a landmaster tank from the Star Fox franchise though no details about the event have been said. A new addition to this mode that wasn't present in Melee is co-op play in specific events. For example, in the first event, Mario must face off against Bowser and King Dedede, though if a friend is near by, then he can join in as well (though he'll have to play as Kirby). However, the amount of events that include this mode is limited, as some were clearly made for just one player. Examples of more Co-op events is a pokemon tag battle that involves a battle between Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. Another is a coin battle that has Wario and Bowser against Mario. The other event involved King Dedede and Yoshi trying to get the most Super Sudden Death KO's in 10 seconds. The Vault The vault is a new section in Brawl that focuses on the trophies and stickers that you'll collect in the game. In all, there are five sub-sections including the Trophy Gallery, the Trophy Hoard, the Coin Launcher, the Sticker Album, and the Sticker Center. Information on each particular section can be seen below. Trophy Gallery The Trophy Gallery was present in Super Smash Bros. Melee, though is slightly updated. All your trophies that you've collected in the game will be listed here, though this time it'll be dramatically updated to make it easier for searching for the trophy you're looking for. Each trophy in the gallery features a background of each character, item or stage, and gives a detailed look at the subject in question as well. You're able to zoom in on your trophy, turn it around and change the background to fit your needs. The trophies, as aforementioned, will be separated into categories which includes series and type. Trophy Hoard You're able to see every trophy you've collected all together in a setting in the trophy hoard, and create your own settings as well. Once you collect a new trophy, it'll be featured in the hoard in a set position. As formerly mentioned you can also create your own setting my placing certain trophies together and by changing the scenery to whatever you want. Coin Launcher The coin launcher replaces the slot machine from Melee. You're able to get coins in the game by performing certain feats. Almost everything you do will earn you coins, though the better you do them, the more coins you'll come in posession. Rather than placing them in a slot machine as you did in Melee, you'll place them in a sort of gun called the Coin Launcher. Afterwards, trophies, stickers, and explosive projectiles will rain down from above. If you shoot the trophies and stickers enough times, then they'll go in your trophy or sticker center. Make sure you also destroy the bombs as well, because if they hit you you'll lose tons of coins. Sticker Center and Album Stickers are a new item in the game. They're similar to trophies, except there are many more, though you'll also get no background information on the character, and understandably so. With the stickers, you can make scrapbooks and albums, plus take images of them and send them to friends via the Nintendo Wifi Connection. Masterpieces In this new mode, you're allowed to play demos for multiple different classic games, including but not limited to Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda', ''Kid Icarus, Super Metroid, and Star Fox 64. Each of the games here can be bought on the Virtual Console, and are a means to see the history behind some of the playable characters in the game. Confirmed games 1: Indicates that the game has only been confirmed for Japan as of yet. Confirmed Characters Veterans Newcomers Several characters, while not officially confirmed, have been leaked through reliable sources. Lucario, Ness and Jigglypuff were leaked by Nintendo during a video. http://www.joystiq.com/2008/01/21/nintendo-accidentally-confirms-lucario-ness-jigglypuff-for-bra/. Luigi was leaked by a Nintendo employee at E For All. Krystal's voice actor revealed on her website that she has voiced Krystal for SSBB. The statement was taken down, but somebody saved a PDF file of the site before its removal. http://files.dwightdesign.com/ka/articles/support/snagbuddy_productions.pdf (This doesn't confirm her as a playable character, however. It only proves that Krystal has some role in Brawl: she could be a PC, a story-line NPC or an AT.) Stages The following are a list of stages that have been confirmed for Brawl via the official website and other images/demos. Most of these are brand new stages to the series, while some are exact replicas from Melee. Replicas from ''Melee'' |} Stage Builder The Super Smash Bros. series undeniably has some of the greatest replay value of any video game series. The addition of the stage builder immensely adds to this formula as you're capable of creating countless different types of stages and send them to friends. Creating a stage is simple - first you must decide on which background you wish your stage to be featured on, and how big it should be. Currently it appears that there are three different backgrounds and three sizes. Also during this time you're allowed to choose the music that will play on this stage, though only from a selection of music that you've already collected. Next, you'll got to the edit stage section, where you add the stage pieces, which are wide ranged from different structures, floors, special features and so on. When adding, you're able to flip parts from left to right, enlarge or shrink selected parts, erase, swap palettes, and zoom in and out, among other things. Once you've made your ideal stage, you'll then be allowed to name it and add a comment. Apparently, you can add tons of stages without worrying about the dramatic SD card memory. After creating a stage, you'll be able to send it to a friend that you've registered. Another interesting feature is sending your stages to Nintendo. At the end of the day, Nintendo will select the best of the sent stages, and will send them to anyone who's on Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. However, you must play on this stage quick, because it will vanish after exactly one day. Items Special Items- Certainly one of the most notable of the new items is the Smash Ball. Unlike many of the other items in the game, you'll literally have to attack this item in order to possess its amazing power. Assist trophies and Poké Balls (more information in their respective sections) are also in the game, with the former a new addition to the series. When thrown, they'll release a popular Nintendo (and often times non-Nintendo) character or species that'll usually attack your opponent. Making a return is the PokeBall, which releases a random Pokémon that will attack all other enemies except the person who threw the ball. The site confirms that new Pokémon will be available, such as Groudon and Deoxys. It has also been confirmed that fourth generation Pokémon will appear, as Munchlax has been shown. Assist trophies are items that are somewhat like the PokeBall, but instead of releasing a Pokémon, it releases a character that didn't quite make the cut as a playable character. They "assist" the fighter who uses the item by attacking, much like a Pokémon. A list of Assist Trophy characters can be seen below. Shooting- Many shooting items will be in the game. Unlike in Melee, you can fire the item while running and jumping. The Cracker Launcher rapidly shoots firecrackers in any direction you choose. The Super Scope will make a return along with the ray gun. Fire flowers will also return with their original design from Smash Bros. 64. Projectiles- One unusual new item that was announced is the Banana Peel, which can be thrown on the ground for your foes to slip on. It is unknown what the Banana Peel originates from, with the Mario Kart or DK series being the most likely. A returning item from the original Smash Bros. 64 game is the Bumper, which was actually the only item that hadn't returned to Melee. In Brawl, when characters touch the Bumper, they will get violently knocked around by it. A new feature of the bumper is that it can now float. It is speculated that the Flipper from Balloon Fight (which appeared in Melee) has been scrapped, due to the large similarities to it and the Bumper. Another new item has been revealed called the Pitfall, which comes from the Animal Crossing series. When thrown, it disappears into the ground as a hidden trap wherever it lands. If a character lands on it, he/she will become trapped in the ground for a short period of time. When placed on a pass-through platform, it will merely cause the character to fall directly through the platform. The Smoke Ball also joins the item roster. When thrown, a smoke ball will produce various colors of smoke that can blind your foes and make fighting difficult. It has been confirmed that Mr. Saturns and Green Shells will return. Bludgeoning- The Golden Hammer from the Wrecking Crew video game has been revealed. It acts as a normal hammer (which has also been shown), though will attack with greater force and speed. If it goes fast enough - you'll even be able to walk on thin air! Some of the Golden Hammers, however, don't quite work, and if you attack your opponent, it'll turn into what the director calls the "Golden Squeaky Hammer", and just squeak upon impact, rather than harming them. Many bludgeoning items will return from the original game, including beam swords, homerun bats, star rods, and paper fans. The Lip's Stick item from Melee was also shown to make a return to Brawl. Transformation- The Franklin Badge is featured in Brawl as a new item from the Earthbound series. Unlike most items, this badge can actually be worn by characters when picked up. The Franklin Badge possesses the ability to protect the character wearing it from projectiles and even reflect them. This item is also small and hardly noticeable when worn by characters. The Superspicy Curry from the Kirby series enters Brawl. When eaten, it causes characters to breath fire continuously, even when performing attacks. The new Special Brawl mode suggests the possible return of the metal box, bunny ears, cloaking device, and mushrooms as transformation items. Explosives- The site confirms a new item named the Gooey Bomb, which is a bomb that can be thrown to your foe. If it gets stuck there for too long it will explode, thus harming the enemy. Another new item is the Smart Bomb from the Star Fox series, which causes an enormous explosion when thrown. Bom-ombs will also return as items. Health Replenishing- Food will return from Melee and will come in many varieties. Heart Containers and Maximum Tomatoes will also return to Brawl. Another item is Team Healer which allows you to throw this item at a team mate to help releave damage. Item Containers- Two other returning items are crates and barrels. This time around, they will be changed visually along with the type of scenery (i.e. on the Star Fox stage, they are metal and futuristic, and on Yoshi's Island, they are presents). There are also sliding crates that slide along the ground and down hills when you throw them. It was also shown that some characters will be able to stand on top of crates, even if they are moving. Capsules will also return, along with Party Balls. Boosting- The Spring Board from Super Mario World was revealed in the demo. At first, it can be carried; but when thrown, it grows larger and characters can bounce very high on it. Warpstars were also shown to return from Melee. The Dragoon from Kirby Air Ride also appears as an item, but with a twist. It is separated into three parts that must be collected in order to assemble it. Once assembled, the Dragoon will allow you to aim with a cross hair and ride through opponents causing one-hit KOs. Like the Smash Ball, parts of the Dragoon can be dropped if you take too many hits from your foes. Unknown Items- What looks to be an ordinary soccer ball was shown as an item. It likely originates from the Mario Strikers series. When the soccer ball is hit by an attack, it catches on fire and speeds in the direction of the hit before losing momentum and falling down. An item shaped like an alarm clock was shown falling out of a party ball. The Japanese "Famitsu" magazine stated that the alarm clock slows down time for your opponents. A new item resembling a sea urchin with eyes was revealed in the demo. Assist Trophies Assist Trophies are items but when picked up it summons a video game character, similar to the Pokéball. |} Poké Balls Poké Balls are items found in the Pokémon series, each one containing a Pokémon that you're able to summon out into battle. Certain Pokémon, such as Mew and Celebi, two popular legendary Pokémon, will drop presents such as CD's, though the likelihood of them appearing is very low. The following are a list of Pokémon that are featured in Brawl. |} Collectible Items In Smash Bros. Brawl, there are special collection elements that add a large diversity of items that you can gain as rewards. Collectibles can be found during multi-player battles or by completing certain tasks. They are divided into a few separate categories: *Stickers- These items are new to the Smash Bros. series and can be collected during multi-player matches. Players can place stickers in an album and make single frame comics or even save screenshots. [[List of stickers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl|List of stickers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl]]. *CDs- Like stickers, these can also be collected in-game. By picking up a CD, players can gain new music for different stages in the game. A new mode also allows players to change the likelihood that a song will play on a stage. *Trophies- Trophies were confirmed to return into Brawl. As before, you will be able to gain trophies as prizes for accomplishing certain tasks. Each one features a solid model of an in-game character along with its description and the ability to rotate the trophy itself. It was stated that trophies are somewhat harder to gain than stickers, and you will be able to view the ones you find in a list or gallery. [[List of trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl|List of trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl]]. Music The music this time around will be created by over 35 musicians who will remake their favorite Nintendo songs - including new ones (New Super Mario Bros.) as well as classic old ones (Super Mario Bros.). Apparently each stage will feature multiple different songs that will be picked randomly. For example, it has been confirmed that the Delfino Isle stage will host up to at least 4 and presumably more songs. Each song will fit in with the series - The Bridge of Eldin stage will have Zelda only songs and so on. You'll also be able to pick how often these songs appear. Another new feature are CDs, which will appear while you fight. If you pick a CD up, you'll be able to later hear the song that's playing. Development The game has been rumored to be in production long before it was confirmed, and ever since then the speculation on who would be present started. At E3 2006, Nintendo officially revealed the game along with characters including Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus Aran, Pit, Meta Knight, Wario, and a surprise appearance of Snake. The movie noted the enhanced graphics and showed off some new items including the Smash Ball and the Nintendog, which at the time was assumed to just be an item, and not an Assist Trophy (seeing that Assist Trophies weren't known about back then). Also shown was Samus's ability to turn into Zero Suit Samus, though how she could do so wasn't revealed until much later. At the time, it was also suggested that it'd be a launch title for the Wii, though it's now known that it won't be released until more than a year afterwards. Apparently, according to director Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo president Satoru Iwata visited him, asking him to return once again as director for the game. This was actually during E3 2005, a year before the video's launch. Then for many months, no news of the game was released, though that didn't stop the hype. In every issue of Nintendo Power they'd have a section each month dedicated to one of the revealed characters, though sadly no new information was found through this, and was mainly just a biography for the characters. In early/mid 2007, it was announced that Sakurai would open up a blog that he'd update every week-day that would reveal plenty of information (see above). External Links * SmashWiki Category: Wii Games Category: Super Smash Bros. Games Category: Wifi Games Category: Major Nintendo Games